Broken Dreams
by KoshlenMarie
Summary: What happens when a mysterious guy enters Nessie's life? Will he be all as he seems? What will Jacob do? Will Nessie realise her true feelings for Jacob before it's too late?
1. Broken Dreams

Broken Dreams.

I dreamt about him again. Kadin Cullen. The same gorgeous, but dark figure that haunted my dreams almost every night. The dream always started out fine. Me saying goodbye again to mum and dad as they left on there fifth honeymoon, my aunt Alice having a vision of my uncle Emmett finding another while out hunting. She reassured us he wasn't a killer. But I picked up my mums old habits and started to worry, as I was the only one in the house with blood running through my veins. Soon uncle Emmett returned with him. He was absolutely gorgeous. I guessed he was about 16. He had amazing chocolate brown hair and smouldering honey suckle eyes. He caught me staring and looked back, I was caught in his eyes. He smiled at me. If I could die I would of right then. Suddenly his mouth flared back over his razor sharp teeth and he lunged for me before uncle Emmett could even grab him. He pounced on me, making me fly through the air, smashing into a wooded table. Why weren't they stopping him? My head was spinning. I could barley see him above me pushing my wrists to my side with such sudden force. He became still above me, I looked up to see his apologetic eyes staring at me as he crashed his warm but some how cold lips on to mine. His lips forced mine open, as I struggled to get him of me. He was just too strong. His tongue traced my frozen bottom lip, and bit hard on my cold flesh, my blood pouring out into his mouth. That's when I wake up screaming, cold tears trickling down my flushed cheeks.

Aunt Rosalie ran to my side whipping the tears of my cheeks, looking at me. Worried no doubt. I took a deep breath "I'm fine. Really it was nothing." I spat out trying to get my breathing back to normal. She didn't buy it. I don't blame her; I'm honestly the worst liar in the world. She sighed a long low sigh.

" Tell me about it then Nessie, if it was nothing." Oh crap. I hate it when she does this to me. She knew she would get her own way. Instead I cupped my clammy hand on her cheek and watched her face in astonishment as he saw my dream.

" Nessie, you know he wont hurt you." She sighed; I knew she loved Kadin as much as the rest of them. Even Grandpa named him Cullen. I shuddered and looked away from her, staring at the twilight sky. Wow it must only be about 11. I didn't sleep long.

" Yeah I know that. But why do I keep having this dream then? It just doesn't make any sense, you think I'd be having a nightmare about…" I stopped my thoughts right there and turned away form her again holding back the tears. Aunt Rose kissed my cheek and left quickly, leaving me in the darkness.


	2. They left me

They left me

I knew she missed them. Just like me and everyone else. She was just strong. I envied her, I would give everything to be strong the now. Even though my mum and her didn't get on most of the time, I could tell she even truly missed her too. My mum and dad left to go to Esme's Island (my grans island) for their third time and they never came back. That was almost a year ago. I still wait for them to come through the door. But I' ve never shed a tear for them, or even a bad dream, because deep inside me I just know they'll come home. Someday. I just have to believe that.

I sat up on my mucked up bed, pulling my messy auburn hair out of my eyes into a ponytail and ran out of my dark room. I definitely won't sleep now, thinking about them. I walked into the bright living room to see the whole family watching TV, not really paying attention to what was on. Lots of different waves of emotions where bouncing off the walls. No one really seemed to notice my presence so I sat by the door, (well fall's really a better word) making a loud thump. Uncle Emmett turned around to glare at me. Obviously I was wrong earlier, he was paying attention. I looked around the couch to see what was so interesting. American Football. Could off guessed that. Easily. So I sat away from my family not wanted to annoy them like I normally do. Uncle Jasper turned around and picked up on my frightened emotion.

" Nessie what's happened? Are you alright?" I could hear the worry in his voice. Aunt Alice snapped her head my way, waiting. Great. Just great. Just what I need, people worrying about me. I was about to answer before aunt Rose snapped in.

" She's fine! It was just the same stupid, nightmare about Kadin again!" She growled at Uncle Jasper. He shot her an evil glare.

" Did I ask you Rosalie?" He spat through his teeth.

" No. But I saved you time, than her telling you it or showing you it!" She spat back. I was surprised by how much that hurt me, aunt Rose calling me her. She said it really horribly. Like she loved Kadin more than me. Uncle Jasper picked up on that.

" Her? What is she the cat's mother?" Aunt Rose glared at him, flicked her hair out of her face and turned toward the TV, mumbling something unintelligent. I sighed. I hate when my family fight over stupid things like this. I got up, and turned to walk to my room, but aunt Alice caught my waist suddenly.

" Where do you think your going missy?" she whispered in my ear.

" Um. My bedroom. Do I have to ask now before I go to my room?" She shot me a suspicious look then went

" Okay Love, I'll come with you I need to talk to you anyway." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I sighed. There's nowhere I can go to be alone in this house.


	3. Stories

Stories

I sat on my bed eyeing my aunt suspiciously, as she walked back and forward nervously. Oh for god sake. Whatever she is going to tell me, she better do it quick cause this is just annoying.

" What is it then?" I asked her impatiently. She quickly sat on my bed smiling. Okay she's smiling it cant be bad then.

" Well… um these dreams you've been having… well… well what happens in them?" she stammered nervously. I tried to hold back a laugh at her impatience. I told her all about my mum and dad leaving, then uncle Emmett finding Kadin, then Kadin attacking me, aunt Alice pouted at that bit disappointingly. Then she smiled at the bit about him kissing me and I stopped babbling and waited for her response. She just smiled at me. What the hell was she on? Freaking happy pills? She stopped smiling. Finally.

" Oh Renesmee! This is just wonderful. I'm so happy!" she almost shouted, catching me of guard making me almost jump out my skin. I looked at her puzzled.

" Your happy that he attacked me, then drank my blood?" She started laughing, but I was far from joining in with her. I glared at my favourite aunt waiting for the explanation. She stopped automatically and started smiling again. Oh for the love of god. The smiling thing again.

" No! No, I'm happy he kissed you! Look I had a vision yesterday, When him and I were talking, you know, just casually, I went in to hug him and POOF! …" She threw her arms in the air and dropped them quick, giggling " the vision just popped in my head. What he or you were going to do." She finally stopped and waited for me to answer. Was I supposed to get that story from POOF? I sat there confused. My aunt Alice sighed then giggled and carried on " You don't get it? Jeez. Right what I'm talking about is Emmett, just didn't randomly find him, he was trying to find one the Cullen's, to be a part of a family…" I still didn't get it.

" Okay… so he wants to be part of the family. Great. I can have a brother" I smiled at the thought off having a sibling, my thoughts were disturbed with my aunt laughing.

" Ness I didn't mean he was going to be your brother…But he might be my brother-in-law…"


	4. Oh god!

**Oh god!**

What she was saying just clicked into my head like a light bulb. My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. Kadin came to find me? Me? Then why did he kill me in my dreams?

" Are you trying to say Kadin came to find me? To be with me?" Aunt Alice nodded excitingly. I gulped hard and carried on " But why? Wait what about Jacob? He imprinted on me, doesn't that mean I have to marry him? Why did Kadin try to kill me in my dreams then?" I found it hard to say that last sentence. Aunt Alice laughed then started talking again.

" Renesmee being imprinted on doesn't mean you have to marry him honey. It can mean marry but in your situation, it doesn't. Jake will always be here for you as a friend, a brother, even a shoulder to cry on. But he feels stuck to you; he can't just leave you for long periods of time. But he wants you to be happy, just like the rest of us do. He, well we, didn't think you would find anyone. We didn't think you would find a soul mate. Then Kadin arrived and you started having these dreams, and even though he attacks you, he also kisses you too. Don't you feel save with him? Well before he attacks you obviously."

I looked at my aunt straight in the eyes, and I knew she was telling the truth. I did feel safe with Kadin, well before he attacked me anyway. Did he attack me because, I was afraid of him? No, I don't think so. Then why? I don't understand. I barely knew him, but he knew me. I think my brain is starting to fizzle up.

My aunt carried on " He has a gift. Just like you and me. He can enter and exit dreams; he can change them if he wants too as well. But he cannot – does not- exist in nightmares. So whatever dream your having isn't a nightmare, love." I stared at her. Not a nightmare! He bloody drinks my blood! If that's not a nightmare I don't know what is.

" He drinks my blood, for god sake, and your saying that's not a nightmare! But you don't sleep, so you don't know what it's like to wake up screaming! YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE!! So don't sit there and tell me I'm not having a freaking nightmare!!" I didn't realise I was shouting quite so loud, that uncle Jasper came crashing through the door. Oops.

" What the hell is going on up here? I could hear you over the bloody telly Nessie!" He snarled at me. Obviously I had upset aunt Alice and that upset him too. God this house goes in pairs. I just stared at him blankly, I didn't know what to say, so I showed him the conversation instead. He looked at aunt Alice and sighed. He sat next to her on the bed and kissed her cheek. I don't think she even noticed he was there. She just sat staring at the wall. A rush of guilt flew over me.


	5. She shouldn't have told you

**She shouldn't off told you**

I leant against the wall, standing as far away from them. I think my aunt's speechless. Well that's a first. My uncle Jasper nudged her, but it did nothing. I sighed. Suddenly aunt Alice jumped about 10 feet in the air, crashing into uncle jasper, knocking them flat on the floor with a loud thump. I jumped, and tried to catch my breath. I heard muffled conversations, from downstairs.

" What the hell was that?" I asked breathlessly. Uncle Jasper glared at me. Oops I'm not supposed to swear. Uncle Jasper looked at aunt Alice, waiting. Just as I did. She l looked at uncle Jasper, kissed his forehead, and got up off the floor and left. Okay then, don't tell us what happened then. That's fine.

Uncle Jasper sighed and sat on my bed, patting the space beside him. I obeyed. I looked at me, and a wave of calmness crashed over me. I sighed.

" Thank you, uncle Jasper, I needed that." He half smiled. Oh dear.

" Ness, what did you say to your aunt?" is voice was fierce, and almost frightening. I looked down at my feet, I didn't want to look at him. I was too ashamed.

" Would you rather I told you? Or showed you?" I whispered. He lifted my chin up, and grabbed my hand. I waited for the shouting to begin. I was shocked to just hear, him sigh and a soft giggle escape his lips.

" Well that's Alice, for you. Always saying the wrong things, at the wrong times. She shouldn't have told you Renesmee, she had no right to. It wasn't her story to tell. Her visions change…we don't know if this will happen. He might end up… hurting you, like in your dream. That's why you're having these bizarre dreams Nessie, your seeing two sides…of what might happen in the future, in your future." He looked at me and I could almost see a glimpse of hope in his eyes. He wanted me to be with Kadin. That was more than obvious.

" Well…I guess I'll talk to Kadin, then. I'll see if he wants to tell me about the dream or anything else." I sighed. I really didn't want to talk to him. I felt weird about him, and I'm not sure if it's a good weird or bad weird. I just wish he would make the first move, not me! Ugh! My uncle Jasper patted my back. He approved.

" Well done Ness. You're being very mature about this. Not all like Jacob, although give him some credit, it's hard for him to just let you go like that." _Let me go like that! What am I some kind of science experiment?_ Ugh!

"Fine. But I'm not promising I'll be nice uncle Jasper. Jake just freaking told me last week! And then I find out Kadin came to find me! It's a lot to take in, you know? He obviously didn't know. Lucky him, he'd never been in this situation before. He kissed my forehead and left. FINALY. I need to get back to sleep. My eyes shut as soon as my head hit the pillow. My eyes closed to see the beautiful face of Kadin. Again.

_Hey guys I hope you like it so far? _

_Please review and tell me if I should carry on writing this?_

_I'll see you soon with my next chapter_

_I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kadin Cullen _

_Love you's and Thanks again_

_Kaitlin aka the new Black ____ xx_


	6. My favourite Nightmare

**My favourite nightmare**

I woke up. I woke up not screaming. Oh my god! I didn't have a nightmare, but I did dream about Kadin. His gorgeous honey eyes, stared back into mine as he held my hand and jumped with me over a river. I smiled widely thinking about my favourite nightmare. I ran out of my bed not even pulling my sloppy curls out of my face. I was happy, no scratch that I was ecstatic. I ran down the stairs, giggling ever so slightly as I fell over my feet. I was laughing too!

" Did I just hear giggling?" Uncle Emmett shouted through the kitchen door, sounding astonished. I don't blame him. I don't think he's heard me giggling for over a year. I missed the sound of it. I skipped through the kitchen, smiling. He stared at me blank faced and smiled.

" Yes you did just he giggling! And do you no what else you didn't hear? I tempted him.

"Um… Do I want to answer this?" He stammered. I rolled my eyes. There's no point of getting a decent answer out of uncle Emmett.

"Screaming. You didn't hear me screaming this morning" I smiled smugly. He blinked twice and smiled.

" Do you know what? I don't think I heard anything this morning except, the stupid birds out side my windrow." He glared at two birds outside the window. I laughed. He smiled at me again. Then he got suspicious.

" Nessie. **Why** weren't you screaming this morning?" Oh no! What the hell was I going to tell him? I couldn't tell him I wasn't screaming, because I was with Kadin, because I was with him in my nightmare too. So lied.

"Um… I didn't have a dream last night." I lied doubtfully. God I get worse ever time I lie. He looked at me suspiciously at first, and then laughed. I sighed, relived.

"Nessie, you get worse every time you lie" He thundered a laugh " but I'll believe it just this once, as your happy " he grinned at me a pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed. I was glad to be back.

I ran in to my room, as fast as I could, putting on my favourite midnight blue tight shirt and my black skinny jeans. I was just about to brush my hair when a light knock at my door, interpreted my thoughts.

" Wow. Your clothes actually match today what's the occasion?" she winked at me. Was there any point in telling her, she already knew? I held back a stiff giggle. I went to rush past her, as she grabbed my wrist.

" Where are you going?" She demanded, quite fiercely for her. I flinched back from her. " Are you not going to talk to Kadin?" Her soprano voice becoming higher every time she spoke.

" Um… Yeah but I want to actually look nice today. So I'm going to do my hair and my make up okay? Then I'm going to invite Kadin to go hunting with me. **Oh Kay**? What's with you today your all…springy." She smiled at me then stuck her tongue out and left my room. I ran into the bathroom at vampire speed and did my hair and make up quickly.

I ran down the stairs to find grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme in the front room playing cards with Kadin. He played cards? Was there nothing he couldn't do? Swoon. My grandparents turned to give me nod and a smile. ALICE! She was going to get it when I came back! Kadin turned to stare at me, a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. Jeez he really needed to hunt. His smouldering honey suckle eyes had disappeared to a dark brown almost black colour. He had purple like rings under his eyes, as if he had just got a good punch. I gulped hard. _My god you're such a wimp. Just ask him. It's not that hard to ask a bloody question. _My thoughts were bouncing up and down in my confused head.

"Um… Kadin?" I sounded like an idiot. My voice was high and squeaky, as the nervousness came through my throat. Oh dear, I was never going to live this down. I swear I could almost hear uncle Emmett and aunt Rose laughing, and aunt Alice quieting them. Oh god. Kadin got up and walked toward me, his face just inches from him. If had a heartbeat I swear it would have just stopped there. I blushed a deep scarlet turning away from him. Why, God why? Did I have to blush? Why?

"Yes Renesmee?" His beautiful voice caught me of track. I forgot what I was going to say. _Okay one, two, and three…. Right, you've waited for three bloody __**long**_ seconds_ and you still haven't said anything!!_ I heard my grandma clear her throat. Kadin laughed. I sighed. God, how many times had I been embarrassed today? Three?

" Would you like to come hunting with me?" I surprisingly said those words with confidence. Uncle Jasper was near, I'd have to thank him for that later.

"Absolutely. Wouldn't miss it for the world" I swear I could see a glimpse of happiness in his dark eyes. I smiled at him. He caught me off guard by grabbing my hand and pulling me through the front door.


	7. Kadin Cullen

**Kadin Cullen**

We ran through trees and more trees. Where the **hell** where we going? What felt like hours and hours of running we stopped he let go off my hand and crouched into attack position. I didn't see anything, but to be honest I don't have the greatest senses, as I am still half human. Bummer. Then I saw it. A mountain lion. Oh I'm really fed up of them. They taste stale, but by the looks of Kadin, he didn't care if he drunk a bloody pond. With fish in it. Ha that would have been a funny sight. He quickly pounced on the biggest lion, it's mate coming in behind him. I jumped on it, snapping its neck with gently force. I didn't want it to die slowly. I drank its blood quickly, trying to hold bad the awful taste in my mouth. I turned away from the dead lion feeling pretty proud of myself, as I didn't spill any blood on my clothes. This was my favourite shirt. I sat on the ground waiting patiently for Kadin to finish. Kadin had three huge lions and by the time he had finished his eyes were back to honey. I smiled at him, as he came down to sit next to me.

" So what's with the sudden courage to come talk to me?" Kadin asked. Oh no. He caught me of guard. What was I going to say? _Yeah I just had the most amazing dream about you last night, and I knew you wouldn't hurt me. _Smooth Nessie, smooth.

" Well someone had to make the first move, and I guess you wouldn't have" Wow. I said that with such confidence and only a light hint of blush rose on my cheeks. He laughed next to me, sliding ever so slightly closer to me.

" I didn't know you wanted me to." He laughed again " I guess I thought, somehow maybe you were scared of me." Oh _no. _I didn't want to tell him_ yeah Kadin your spot on. Ever since you came I've been having nightmares about you. _What an opening line.

" No. Don't be silly why would I be scared of you?" I tired to laugh but failed, miserably. I looked to the ground trying to hide my face. I decided to change the subject. " So what brought you here then?" Oh you **idiot**! Was that the only thing you could think of Renesmee? God, I'm going insane. I'm bloody talking to myself! He shuffled nervously beside me. I don't blame him. I had just dropped a bomb on his head. Me and my stupid questions, I already knew the bloody answer.

" Well… I had belonged to another coven. The Panthera Coven. We lived way up in the mountains, away from humans as we didn't want to kill them, but sometimes it became to much and we just snapped, or should I say pounced" He shuddered at his words, I shifted myself even closer to him our arms almost touching, he continued. " We lived like this for 10 years, I was a newborn at the time be able to control my thirst better than most of the older vampires but sometimes I couldn't. I hated hearing my victim's screams. I tired to kill them quickly but sometimes I messed up and ended up going slower than I intended too. I couldn't live like that. I hated it. I hated hearing them scream, them cry. I felt horrible." He took a deep breath, even though he didn't need too, and carried on. " So I told Malcolm, the head of the coven lets say, and told him I was leaving and was never coming back. He threatened me and said he would come and track me down, and kill me and anybody I loved around me. I couldn't let that happen. So I ran and ran as fast as I could, away from the coven, so even he couldn't smell me. I ended up on one of these fields," He pointed toward us at a large golden field. Corn, I guessed.

" I was just walking around, away from public view and then I saw them. I thought Malcolm and his coven had come to get me again. So I braced myself, crouching into my attack position and jumped." He laughed. It startled me. Was this story meant to be funny? " I ended up jumping on Emmett. Wow that guy is big."

I laughed with him this time agreeing. " He managed to get me off him and then Alice came and told me what she saw and said she could help me and make me happy again." He smiled sweetly at me. What had Alice seen? Him coming for me? Or something different?

" And so here I am. Sitting here talking to you and killing animals. I'm happy. Finally, I hope it lasts."

I was about to say don't brace yourself, but decided I wouldn't down him anymore. God he had a pretty hard life, for the past ten years. I felt sorry for him.

" Kadin… I'm so sorry I can imagine how hard it has been for you these past years. But you have a family now. I mean come on my grandpa called you Cullen! That's quite achievement." I swallowed hard. " Plus everyone loves you, even my aunt Rose… and… you have me too." That's it. My pinks were now officially, permanently red. I looked down embarrassment flowing threw me. He laughed and nudged me.

" Thanks Nessie that means a lot to me. You have not idea how much." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He stared deep in to my chocolate eyes and I stared back. This was so awkward. I laughed nervously breaking the silence.

" So tell me what did Alice tell you about her vision?" I know I already know, but I wanted to hear it from him. He shuffled again next to me, lifting and putting his arm down. I laughed at him and grabbed his hand. Our hands were warm next to each other.

" Come on then Kadin. I want to hear what she told you?"

_Thanks for reading so far I hope you like it please keep reviewing_

_Thanks to Lily for her help I hope you like it and I will be reading your story soon ____ love yous Kaitlin xox _


	8. I like you

**I like you**

He didn't say anything. He just looked at the floor away from my face. Oh dear, I should have kept my mouth shut. I looked at him and tapped his shoulder making him jump ever so slightly.

" You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I didn't want him to feel awkward with me. He sighed and looked at me.

" I do want to tell you Nessie, but I think you have something to tell me first." I looked at him surprised. I did? I don't think I do? Wait… do I? Oh jeez I'm just confusing myself now. He looked at me, waiting. I cleared my throat.

" Um… Kadin I really don't know what you're going on about." He started laughing at me, standing up wiping the mud off his jeans.

" Really? So that guy Jacob is like your cousin then?" He smirked at me. Oh dear. I'd forgotten about Jacob. Oh no, he's gonna kill me! Damn it Nessie!!! I just sat there staring at him, he laughed again at me.

"Didn't think so, so if you want me to tell you, you have to tell me a story first." He winked at me and sat back down. Jeez, this is crap. I cleared my throat making it throb. I feel sick. I can't believe I forgot about Jacob! Ugh.

" Well…okay I guess I can tell you a story. Um do you know about Jake?" He looked surprised and shook his head. Why Alice or the rest of them never told him is beyond me. Maybe they wanted me to tell him. God my family are driving me insane.

" Don't go mental okay" He nodded once, waiting for me to carry on. "Jacob is a werewolf. He's an alpha to his own pack. He **was** in love with my mother for a while, until me being the stupidest, **worse** mistake in the world was born and almost killed my mother, while she gave birth to me… no joke by the way. Plus Jacob imprinted on me when I was born…." Kadin's head shot up after I said that interrupting my rambling. His eyes turned a shade darker.

" He what!?" I could feel myself edging away from him. His was really, quite scary angry. I blinked twice, astonished by how angry his voice sounded. Jealousy was even in there.

" He…he…wait you know what that means? He rolled his eyes at me.

" I'm not bloody stupid, Nessie. I do know what imprinting means!" He threw is hands up in the air and started punching a tree.

" KADIN! STOP IT!" I threw myself at him and knocked him to the floor, falling on top of him. He had blood over his white shirt and jeans. What the hell was he thinking?! Was he trying to hurt himself? I pushed myself off of him and cleared away giving him room to breath. He shot up at vamp speed and took a deep breath.

" So I guess you're already taken then? Right?" He spat the words at me. Which hurt. Hurt me a lot. I walked towards him not bothering to give him room anymore. He stiffened, as I grew nearer.

" No Kadin, I'm not taken. Jacob is like a brother to me. I love him, yeah. But only like a brother. I find it weird that he was sooo in love with my mum and then I showed up and BOOM! True love. I would like to pick who I want to spend the rest of my life with, and it's not Jacob. Truly he still loves my mum. That's why I think he imprinted on me, so he could always be around her. You need to understand that I don't love Jake okay, I know that you're upset about all this. Why? I don't know, but I don't even like Jake is that way. Not even a teeny bit." I inhaled a big gulp of air, and walked away again giving him room. He looked at me and smiled. I just stood and stared at him. What was with the big hissy fit? Jeez he needs anger management classes. He walked to ward me and sat down on the floor pulling me down with him. He took my hand and began to speak.

" When I found Alice and Emmett, in the field I was confused when she was just smiling at me. She walked toward me and told me why I was here, in Forks and that it was no coincidence I just arrived here out of thin air. I was 3000 miles away from the mountains. No way I could have got here in 3 days I tell you that! She told me I was to make someone's life very good and I was soon to become one of the family. I was to have a lot of common with a family member around sixteen and we would soon fall in love." I stiffened next to him. To fall in love? No way! No wonder everyone loves him, and moaned at me for having nightmares. It all makes sense now! I waited for him to go on but he just looked at the floor. I pulled his hand closer to me. He looked up surprised. I smiled at him.

" I don't know about falling in love, but I do like you Kadin, a lot." He smiled back and his honey eyes gleamed a shade brighter. He tangled are fingers together pulling me closer to him, so my chest was up to his. He whispered him my ear, making my whole body tingle.

" I like you too Renesmee, a lot more than you know." And with that he pulled my chin up to his and pressed his lips down on to mine. I just sat there shocked for a moment and started kissing him back, out lips moving in synchronisation, only to be broken off by a piercing howl.

I hope you like it so far guys 

_I hope now it answers some off your questions._

_Thanks again to Lilly Swan and ScarletRoseX for your help and reviews_

_Keep on reviewing and ill update soon, Kaitlin xox_


	9. Oh no, Jacob

**Oh no Jacob!**

I broke away from Kadin's lips, pulling myself away from him. I jumped up from the ground and listened. Please, please, please God tell me that wasn't a howl. I waited for the answer; _of course not Renesmee, don't be silly. There wasn't any noise. _But no, God wasn't that nice. Then I heard it again, the piercing howl. It sounded in pain. I moved closer to the woods, where the howl was coming from. Kadin grabbed my hand from behind me.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" I put my hand up to him to shh him. He waited patently for me. I listened again. I heard running, paws, going towards… towards the house. My house. Oh crap. Please let me be hearing things! I turned toward Kadin.

" Something's wrong Kadin, I don't know what it is though. I just hear something in pain, heading towards the house. We have to go and help it." I tired to yank my hand away from his, but he held it tight. He turned me to face him with sudden force. His face was just inches from mine.

" It's Jacob. He over heard us. I saw him phase a minute ago, but I don't want you to go near him the now, he's too angry, he might hurt you." He sounded concerned for me. I pushed him away from me and yanked my hand out of his firm grasp.

" I don't care Kadin. He's my best friend and I hurt him. I have to go see him. I don't care if he hurt me, bloody hell I deserve it! I can't believe what a total **idiot**__I've been." I threw my hands up in the air, shouting. I don't know what I was shouting at, but heck I was.

I ran away from Kadin, leaving him in the woods alone. I didn't even bother to turn to see if he was behind me. I can't believe I screwed this up. He heard me. Bloody hell, he heard **us**. He heard me say I didn't love him. He heard me say I didn't want to be with him. He has been there my whole life, watching over me, making sure I wasn't in danger, and I treated him like this! I really was the most selfish, worst person ever. I turned the last corner, and I was out of the woods, running at full pelt to the house. I stopped dead suddenly when a figure walked out of he house. I held my breath. I walked towards the door, shaking. I was so annoyed and humiliated at myself. It was my aunt Alice, her expression was unreadable. She blocked the doorway, all the curtains were closed and I could hear muffled conversations inside. I braced myself for the worst. Aunt Alice sighed.

" Do I want to even _hear _your side of the story?" Her voice was steady and even, but she still didn't sound happy. I drew in a long sigh and walked towards her.

" Is… is…Jake in there?" My voice was unsteady and I was starting to shake again. My voice cracked at the end. Jake. Did he even want to see me again?

" Yes. Yes, he is." I went to push past her, but she pushed my shoulder back. " Nessie, I don't think it's wise for you to go in there, Jacob is really shaken up, by what he heard. He doesn't want to see you." Okay I deserved that. But it cut a hole in me and I fell to the floor in tears, not able to hold it in anymore. Jacob didn't want to see me. He didn't want to talk to me or hug me or laugh with me or play with my hair. My other half was gone. My guardian was gone. My aunt kneeled beside me and rubbed my back, trying to sooth me. It was no use, I was nothing without Jake. He was my lung, my kidney, I couldn't work without him. I thought he couldn't work without me, maybe not.

Aunt Alice suddenly jumped up, away from me and turned to the door. Who ever it was I didn't want to turn around. I was quite happy sitting on the concrete, beating myself up. She started talking quickly and quietly. I caught a few things.

" I don't think it's good for you to be here, the now Kadin" aunt Alice warned him. Oh god, there's another problem I have to deal with. Kadin. What was I going to tell him? How was I going to tell him about how much, a horrible person I was. That one shouldn't be hard. Note to self: stop talking to yourself. No one can hear you!

" I just wanted to make sure Nessie was okay." He still sounded concerned. Yeah, Kadin I'm superb. I just found out my best friend doesn't want to talk to me. I most likely broke his heart. He heard us talking about him. He heard me say I didn't love him. Why wouldn't I be okay? It's bloody Jake everyone should be worrying about! I heard the door slam shut in the hallway.

" Um Kadin I suggest, you leave the now and come back later, I don't want you to be hurt or be around this okay. This is between Jake and Nessie. Come on lets go hunt." And with that they flew into the woods, leaving me on the ground crying my heart out. The front door slammed and someone sat down next to me. My heart started to thump, until I thought my chest could no longer to contain it. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder pulling me closer. A too warm hand. I peeked up to see Jake, staring at me.

"Nessie I think we need to talk." Jakes voice was stern and unbalanced. Yeah talk, that's a bit of an understatement.


	10. Do you not want me?

**Do you not want me?**

Still peeking through my hair, I could see Jake staring at the sky. Not looking at me. I ran through things in my head. _Maybe he didn't hear us. Maybe he just wants to talk to me, you know causally._ That option was highly unlikely. I ran through some more. _Properly right now he wants to rip your head off_. I wouldn't blame him for that._ He might want to kill Kadin. _No I couldn't let that happen. Okay, so I was now running out of options. Crap. I sighed, annoyed with myself and flipped my hair out of my face. I looked at Jacobs's strong arms around me, keeping me warm. I didn't deserve him. He shouldn't be keeping me warm. He should be keeping some other girl warm the now. A normal, unselfish girl like Kim or Emily. I rubbedmy temples. I had a splitting headache. Jake reached for my hand and held it.

" Nessie, I have to leave tonight, for a while. Think things through." He stared at our hands, still not looking at me in the eye. I felt a large lump in my throat. Jacob is leaving me. Oh no, no, no, no. I felt like crying again.

" Jake… I…. I" He put his finger to my lips, and smiled at me.

" It's okay, Renesmee. I knew deep down that you didn't love me in that way. I knew you only thought of me as a brother type. I'm really okay with it, don't cut yourself up about it. You and Kadin will be great together." I could hear sadness, anger and jealousy in his voice. I knew he wasn't okay with all of this. His imprint doesn't want to be with him. When the hell did that ever happen? Oh yeah, I remember now. NEVER! I was meant to love Jacob, and no not I a brother way, but in an actual " you're the love of my life" type way. But I didn't, because there's something wrong with me. Yeah I'm a stupid, immature 16-year-old girl, who has already broken someone's heart. Great. Just bloody great!

" Do you not want me Jake?" He looked as if I had just slapped him in the face. As soon as I said that, I wished I hadn't. He looked at me and sighed.

" Is that what you really think Nessie? Because if you do, then you haven't been paying attention over the past sixteen years. I love you so much. I can't even begin to say, how much. But you don't feel the same and I want you to be happy, always. I know Kadin makes you happy, even if you don't want to admit it, he does make you happy. I don't want to be there when you're all lovey dovey with him." He growled the last bit, but pulled me closer to him. I didn't want him to leave me.

Jacob POV.

I walked out the house, well dragged is a better word. I had to leave this place. I couldn't see Nessie with **him.** It made me sick even thinking about it. But I couldn't just leave her. She was my life, I was giving up half of me leaving her. I walked out to find Nessie lying on the ground crying. Oh no! She's crying. I didn't care that I was angry with her. I went down to her level and pulled her close to me. She kept crying pulling herself closer to me. This is how I want to die. With Renesmee in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. Why didn't she love me back? I was so stumped. Name one imprint, ever who didn't love their imprinter? Oh yeah Nessie, righhhttt. God, why'd ya pick me? Cause he hated me that's why.

" Nessie, I think we need to talk." Oh crap my voice was all cracked and unbalanced. I sounded like I had been crying for hours. She peeked through her curly auburn hair and looked up at me. I couldn't bare look at her. I was going to lose her anyway, what was the point? She didn't say anything, which annoyed me. Surely she had something to say right? Nope, Zippo, not a thing. Lets try again Jake.

" Nessie, I have to leave tonight, for a while. Think things through." I could barely say the words. My brain was shouting at me. _NO don't say that. Grab her hand and run until no one can find use and you'll be happy together._ Yeah only in my dreams. She wants to be with that stupid-stealing-vile-smelling-cold-blooded-_leech! _Ugh. Why do vampires steal the girls I love? Really what have they got against me? She looked at me and shock shot across her face. She looked really hurt, and it hurt me.

" Do you not want me Jake?" Okay, is she blind? Not only have I told her I loved her about what? Everyday since she was born. Did she honestly just ask me that? I wanted to scream at her and tell her how stupid she was to even think that I didn't want her, but I held it all in.

" Is that what you really think Nessie? Because if you do, then you haven't been paying attention over the past sixteen years. I love you so much. I can't even begin to say, how much. But you don't feel the same and I want you to be happy, always. I know Kadin makes you happy, even if you don't want to admit it, he does make you happy. I don't want to be there when you're all lovey dovey with him." I realised I growled the last bit and she jumped a bit. Oops. I pulled her closer to me. I didn't want to let her go. Not now not ever.

" Nessie, before I leave I want to ask you something." I looked in her beautiful chocolate eyes and for once she looked like Bella. Small and venerable. She locked her eyes on mine and nodded, tears still running down her cheeks.

" Please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if you go hurt. Just promise me you'll be save." She nodded and lifted her head up to mine and placed her forehead on mine. Her cold skin felt good against mine.

" I promise. I love you, Jacob Black." I felt my heart skip a couple of beats. I placed my lips on hers and I melted away. I pulled away before she had time to kiss me back.

" I love you too, Nessie. A lot more than you know." I kissed her forehead and stood up leaving her on the ground and ran into the woods.

_Hey guys I hope you like it so far._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far._

_Will be updating soon_

All my love Kaitlin xox 


	11. I'm gonna kill him!

**I'm going to kill him**

Jacob POV

I ran into the woods, shredding my clothes as I went. Damn I didn't have any spare. Oh well its not like anyone's going to see me. It felt good to be running on four legs again. I can't believe I just left her. She was so upset, and hurt. I was her best friend. God dam nit Jacob! I pushed my self to full speed, annoyed and upset. Why didn't she love me back? Why was I my imprint to different to the others? They all loved them back. The pain on her face as I left, came flying back to my mind. I hated myself!

"_Aww man, are you okay?"_ _It was Seth. He was about 30 miles away from me, and catching up fast._

" _No. Go away Seth. I don't want to talk to anyone." I mumbled back. I wanted to be in Nessie's arms, kissing her cheek and laughing with her. I heard a growl and paws, coming up fast behind me._

" _I SAID GO AWAY SETH!" I screamed in my mind at him. I heard a stiff giggle and I realised it wasn't Seth. It was Leah._

" _Don't go moaning at my brother for just trying to see if you were okay." She spat at me, obviously annoyed how I talked to Seth._

" _Leah, I really couldn't care less right now, if I hurt your brother. Right now I'm hurt and I want you TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" My mind flashed images of Nessie and that leech in the woods, and her telling him she didn't love me, Nessie crying as I left and me kissing her goodbye. I heard a loud gasp._

" _She doesn't love you?" I heard disapproval in her voice. " Aww Jake I'm soooooo sorry. I didn't even realise. I should think before I open my mouth." Yeah that might help._

" _It's fine Leah, but I would appreciate it if you left me alone for a while. Just to think. Tell Seth to go as well." Leah nodded and ran back to catch up with Seth, 20 miles away._

Now I'm by myself. I could think, without my pack eavesdropping. I wonder what would happen if I just went back and grabbed Nessie and left with her. Would she eventually fall in love with me? I guessed not. She would soon fall in love with that _thing_ and I would be pushed out of the picture. I would soon just be a memory. But what if I don't want to be a memory? What if I wanted that " Kadin" to be a memory and not me? Would I be able to change Nessie's mind? Hmm. What if Nessie didn't love him as much as she thought she did? And I just left Kadin with and open spot to win her heart over? I don't think so!

Did she even know him? He could be working for Italy. That wouldn't surprise me. Oh know wait…Alice would have seen that. Damn there goes that theory. I just don't think…. I don't have a good feeling about him. In my gut. WAIT! I remember Alice saying Nessie, had nightmares about him before. He tired to kill her in them, and Blondie said that his vamp power was that he could go into dreams! Oh my god. He…he…he was trying to kill Nessie? But wouldn't Alice have seen that? _Maybe not. Hmm._

Damn. I couldn't let him hurt her, when I was still breathing. I stopped at a halt and turned toward the Cullen's house. _Again._ I would kill him if he ever hurt her. Oh I have just thought of the most awesome idea, EVER! I would kill him. Yeah then he couldn't kill or hurt my Renesmee. I smiled at the thought of him, in flames.

" _JACOB BLACK! Don't you even dare to kill that vampire he has done nothing wrong." I growled at the fact that I wasn't alone at all. Leah was still eavesdropping on me._

" _Nothing wrong! Nothing wrong. Ha fat chance. He stole my one true love, and basically made her believe she loves him, when she obviously doesn't. We were fine before he showed up and screwed things up. I thought you Leah would be on my side for this." I snorted at her and she winced at the thought of Sam and Emily together. Okay I felt bad, laying all that on her, but she was never the nicest to Nessie either._

" _Thanks for that Jake. Even thought I hate the vamps, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, I think it is really wrong to kill Kadin. He didn't know she was imprinted on, and he just likes her the now. Annnnd Alice visions can change, me and you know that." She was right, but I wasn't going to give her the benefit of the doubt. _

"_Whatever Leah. I didn't know you had a soft spot for the leeches." I barked a laugh, I could hear her growl. _She left then. Really leaving me alone.

I still wasn't going to change my mind. I was going to kill Kadin Cullen. May the better man win.

_Ooh I'm really sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger_

_Please keep reviewing and add me to your faves_

_Thanks for reading and I will be updating soon _

All my love Kaitlin xox


	12. I'm going after him

**I'm going after him.**

Renesmee POV

I couldn't even think. Jacob had left me. My best friend. I stared at the woods where he took off, just waiting for him to run back and throw me into a big bear hug. I just sat on the concrete half dazed, watching the woods, they seemed so far away now. I didn't want him to go. Not now, not ever. He promised me he'd never leave me, when my mum and dad never returned. He comforted me, and put my heart back together. Now it was shattered again. I kept thinking about when he kissed me. It was incredible; I never wanted him to go. Do I like Jacob, in more than a brother-sister way? I don't freaking know! Did I even like Kadin now? I hadn't even glanced at him since Jake left. I felt save with Kadin, not in my dreams though. But I felt save with Jacob all the time. He helped me chase the nightmares way. I realised then, like a light bulb clicking on that I loved Jake. Kadin was just a crush. Aunt Alice was wrong. Jacob was my soul mate, and as aunt Alice said the future could change, and I'm going to make sure it will change. I shot up from the ground and ran into the house, and heading for the stairs, only to be grabbed by someone. My uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett.

" Where are you going?" Uncle Emmett, looked suspicious, and uncle Jasper sent waves of calmness over me. That's when I snapped.

" Stop sending stupid, waves of calm over me, I'm fine, I've made up my mind, let me go get my bloody bag!" Uncle Emmett laughed and uncle Jasper smiled.

" Your going after Jacob?" They looked at me and smirked, I could feel my cheeks turning pink. I smiled back, and then groaned and fell to the floor.

" What is it Nessie?" I looked that there worried faces. Oh crap. What was I going to say to Kadin? Ugh. God, my life was falling apart. First Jake left, then I realised I loved him, and plus I told Kadin I liked him. Great. Just bloody great!

"What the hell am I going to say to Kadin? He thinks I like him, no wait scratch that, I told him I liked him! I only realised I loved Jake after he left. What am I going to say to Jake?" Okay I was blabbering now. But seriously, I have major bad luck following me. My uncles looked at each other and shrugged.

" Um… I don't know Nessie." Wow, great help guys. I could feel a really bad headache coming on. I would just make up my mind when, I found Jacob or saw Kadin. Right.

" Okay, well, thanks for the help, but I need to go get some tablets, because my head is throbbing, then I'm going to go get a bag and go find Jake or go find Kadin…. Wait where is Kadin?" Did I even want to know where he was?

" I think he's still out hunting with Alice." Uncle Jasper said. Right, well hopefully they're there for a wee while longer.

" Okay then, I'm off to find Jake." I ran up the stairs leaving my uncles, most likely gob smacked. I threw some jeans and a plain top in my bag, and grabbed some money. I ran back down the stairs to see my uncles, watching T.V, completely oblivious now. Oh I loved them!

I smiled and ran out the door, and opened the garage, and jumped in my blue mini, my aunt Rose and aunt Alice gave me when I turned sixteen. I started the engine, and pushed it as fast as it would go, out off the driveway. I don't know where I was heading, but I felt drawn to the woods, 10 miles away. I pushed the car into high gear and roared down the motorway. I couldn't wait to see Jacob. I wanted him to throw me into a tight bear hug, and tell me he loved me, and I would actually say it back. Why didn't I realised I loved him earlier? I really was such an idiot sometimes. I laughed and skidded to a halt outside the woods. I jumped out the car and sped through the darkness of the trees. I stopped, somewhere in the middle, I guessed, I looked at the muddy ground looking for paw prints. None. Great! Maybe my sense of smell was starting to wear down on me. That's just what I needed.

I decided to just, roam the woods and hopefully run into Jacob, if not then I'd…. I haven't got to that plan yet. Hopefully this one would work. I ran east and stopped, every so often to look at the ground, checking for paw prints. Again, nothing. I was about to give up, when I smelt something… something familiar. My heartbeat skipped a couple of beats, and I raced towards the smell. It smelt like cinnamon and fallen leaves, I smiled, recognizing the sent. I turned around a corner and my heart shattered.

Jacob POV

I arrived at the Cullen house to find Jasper and Emmett watching the football. Typical. I decided to grab trousers out of the washing basket and walked into the living room. The look on their faces was, horrified and shocked all at the same time. Okay I knew I smelt bad to them, but I couldn't have smelt that bad! I rolled my eyes at them.

" Okay I know I smell bad to you guys, but really a way to make a guy feel good." I laughed sarcastically at them, but the still looked horrified. Okay, this was not normal.

" What is it? Is everything okay? Is Nessie okay?" I started to suddenly panic, when they didn't answer.

" Wait, Nessie isn't with you?" Emmett gulped hard, saying her name. I was starting to really panic now. What had happened to her? Oh god, please tell me that " thing" hasn't hurt her.

" Um no. Should she be?" My voice was panicky and high. Jasper picked up on that and calmed me down. I nodded at him, thanking him.

" Jake, she went after you about 2 minutes ago. She realised she loved you after you left. She grabbed a bag, took her car and sped of down the driveway. Oh man I'm so happy for you guys!" Emmett put his hand up for a high five, but I left him hanging. Oh my good lord! Renesmee finally loves me. My dream was coming true. At last. I started to smile, and stopped. Crap! She went after me. She went into the woods by herself. Oh double crap! God she was so much like her mother, a bloody danger magnet. I turned to the door, and ran out the house, leaving Jasper and Emmett, most likely annoyed now that Nessie and me had left them.

I quickly removed my trousers and tied them around my ankle and started shaking, a painful wave of heat ran through me and in a split second I was on four paws. I ran towards the woods outside the Cullen's house. Oh please let her be here. I started running, quicker pushing myself to my limit. I stopped to check for any footprints, on the damp mud and heard a laugh in my head.

" _About time, she took her time did she not?" I heard he roar a laughter. Leah. I was never gonna get rid off her._

" _No your not as, I'm right behind you" I got hear her smiling. Great._

" _Leah why don't you go annoy someone else for a change, like I don't know, Embry or Quil." I ran away from her only to hear, paws behind me._

" _Because I like annoying you, as you're easily annoyed. And don't even bother trying to deny it." I snorted at her. I'm not that easily annoyed, she just annoys me the quickest. She has some talent ill give her that. _

" _Fine. Leah what do you want?" I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was looking for footprints and watching not to bang into trees. I heard her shuffle and look away from me. Okay, either she was just trying to annoy me by not telling me, or she was to embarrassed to tell me. Either way I couldn't be bothered the now. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could smell lavender and honey. Nessie was close by. I smiled and turned to Leah._

"_Okay spit it out Leah, but if you want to, then do it in human form, because I'm phasing back." With that I turned away from her and ran behind a tree._

Oh it felt good to be on two feet again. I turned around to see Leah. She was still here. She was wearing an oversized, dirty tee shirt, and her brown almost black hair was covering one eye. She almost looked beautiful, in the midnight sky. I smiled at her and walked towards her.

" Okay Leah what is it?" She looked embarrassed and turned away from me. I swear I saw her go pink. I laughed and turned her to face me.

" Leah, what's the matter? Is it Sam? Has he hurt you?" She looked into my eyes and shook her head. What was with her today? She was acting all weird and I really just wanted to leave her and go find Nessie. But I waited; to be honest it was starting to annoy me that I didn't know what it was.

" Do you really want to know what's the matter?" Her voice was just a soft whisper. She really wasn't acting like herself, it was strange. I nodded my head. She looked all embarrassed again and smiled.

" Well I can show you better than I can tell you." And with that she threw herself onto me and smacked her lips down onto mine. What the hell was she playing at? I had Nessie, and she knew that. I stood there shocked for a minute and pushed her off of me. I heard a gasp, and I realised it wasn't Leah. I turned around to see Renesmee, standing there shocked.

_Hey I hope you like it so far._

_I'm sorry I left it on a cliffhanger again._

_Please read and review soon_

_I know this was a really long chapter._

_Thanks again. All my love Kaitlin xox_


	13. Oh crap

**Oh crap!**

**Jacob POV**

Crap. Please tell me Nessie, never saw Leah kiss me. Oh man! What the hell was Leah thinking? She really had no reason for kissing me. Ugh.

I pushed Leah further away from me, and gave her death glares. She just smiled at me. Was that her plan, to make Renesmee jealous? Oh I can't be bothered with her! I walked towards Nessie, and she stumbled backwards, away from me.

" Nessie I…I…" Her banging into a tree caught me of, edging further and further away from me. It killed me to see her like this. I was most definitely going to kill Leah for kissing me. Tears streamed down her, beautiful chalk white face and she looked up at me.

" I came to find you, and I find you stuck on Leah!" She was screaming at me throwing her arms in the air, and edging away from the tree.

" No. Nessie it wasn't like that. Leah kissed me! I didn't kiss her! Tell her Leah!" I looked at Leah, who was blending into the forest. She walked towards me and smiled an evil glare, only I could see.

" I really don't know what your talking about Jacob." She smirked at me and carried on. " You kissed me first, I simply kissed you back. Nessie what you saw, was exactly what happened." She patted my arm and smiled at Nessie. I pushed off of me with such sudden force, that she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LEAH? Nessie don't believe a word she said, you no I wouldn't have done that too you!" I couldn't believe what I just heard! She was such a bitch. What was she playing at?

" What am I supposed to believe Jake? I saw you kissing her, with my own eyes! I came to tell you that I loved you, and that I didn't like Kadin. He was just a stupid crush, but now I don't know what to think!" New tears ran down her cheeks and she choked them back, wiping them with her self. I could fell thousands of butterflies in my stomach. She just told me she loved me. I was overwhelmed with joy, I forgot for a moment she was angry and me and walked towards her, so she was backed up against the tree.

" Do you really mean that Renesmee?" I smiled at her and she looked down at our feet. She pushed my shoulders away from her, but it was barely a nudge. I laughed, at her attempt and she glared at me, her eyes seeming to turn a shade darker. I edged away from her.

" Of course I meant it. I don't know if I should now, maybe I picked the wrong person! What the hell were you thinking? You have an imprint! Me to be exact. Do you know how much it hurt me to see you walk away from me like that? Was that your plan? For me to follow you in the woods to see you kiss Leah?" She shot me glares, and wiped tears off her face. _Maybe I picked the wrong person,_ her words were stabbing me. I turned to Leah, who was standing in the shadows away from Nessie and I.

" Leah, I suggest if you want to see tomorrow, you leave. Now!" Okay so I know a threat is a bit harsh, but she just got me into a load of crap with Ness. So to hell with her. I smiled at her and pointed towards the end of the woods. She hesitated for a moment then turned and left, leaving Nessie and me.

Renesmee just looked at the ground, away from me. I sighed. Have all the times she could have picked to figure out she loved me, she picked the time Leah threw her self at me. Great. I sat on a broken branch waiting for her to speak. It didn't take long.

" Jake I'm going to go find Kadin. I'll get one of my aunts to tell you if I want to see you again or not." Nessie whispered the last bit. It cut me in to me. I felt like I couldn't breath.

**Renesmee POV**

I still couldn't get the image out of my head. Leah and Jacob kissing. How could he do this to me? Why would Leah do this to me? I thought we were friends. Maybe not. Jake sat on a branch away from me. Well at least the boy had some sense, sitting away from a half vampire ready to kill him, he was smart. He looked up at me. I could feel his gaze. Why did I have to love him? Really, he's such an idiot. Why not Embry or Quil? Normal werewolves. I gave up on the silence, and talked.

" Jake I'm going to go find Kadin. I'll get one of my aunts to tell you if I want to see you again or not." Oh no. Why did I just say that? Of course I wanted to see him again, but would it hurt me if I did see him? I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to take the chance. Jake looked as if a train and smacked him, and cut him up into little pieces. I felt so bad.

" You don't want to see me again?" His voice was unbalanced and scratchy. He looked up at me and his eyes were blurry, full of tears. I wanted to run up to him, hug him, and kiss him and tell him I wanted him forever, but he hurt me too much right now, and I didn't want to speak to him right now. I needed to speak to Kadin. To let him down easily, to tell him I loved Jake and not him. Yes I loved Jake, I do still love Jake. I think.

" I do. But right now I need to speak to Kadin." I turned around to leave him alone, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. This time I didn't struggle to get away from him. He looked into my eyes, and I looked back. I could feel my stomach doing summersaults, but I ignored it. _Nessie your angry with him, remember._ Right okay angry. Angry.

" Nessie he might hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." He pulled me closer to him, and I still didn't oblige. My face was just inches from his when I pulled away. His face was full of determination and hurt.

" I can take care of my self, Jake. I don't need you to worry about me all the time. Now I need to go and find Kadin." I removed my hand gently from his tight grasp, our fingers brushing. My face flushed and my stomach did summersaults again. Jacob just stared at me and turned away from me, and ran behind a tree. I guess he phased.

I ran out of the woods, crying so much I almost bumped into trees. _Stop crying, stop crying. STOP, STOP, STOP! _ I skidded to a stop and fell on the ground, holding my sides. I felt like I was going to split. I was now dry sobbing. I guess I ran out of tears. I got up, managing to control myself. I could see the light ahead of me. I was almost out of the woods when I heard a snap behind me. I turned around thinking to find Jake. But no one was there. I shook my head. _It's just a mouse or something. _I started walking towards the main road when I heard it again. SNAP! My head snapped around again, and that's when I saw him. Kadin.

" Kadin what the hell are you doing here?" My heart was beating faster and my blood was zooming around me. He smiled an evil glare at me. I froze.

" I'm doing what I cam here to do." He laughed and grabbed me. I started screaming. Maybe Jake is close by.

" **JAKEE!!! HELP ME!**" He laughed at me again and kicked my back, pushing me to the ground. I lost my breath. He just glared at me.

" Say hello to your nightmare."

_Hey I hope you like it so far_

_Keep reviewing thanks._

_Kaitlin xox_


	14. Yes, hello nightmare

Yes, Hello Nightmare

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up to a vile smell. It was disgusting; it smelt like a rotting body. I pushed myself up of the ground, my body aching. I looked around the dark, smelly room._ Where the hell am I? _I could barely make out a bed, at the end of the room. There was no light. Nothing, I was sitting in complete darkness. Just bloody great.

I think I fell asleep, because I woke up to hear muffled conversations outside the door.

" Well done Kadin, am I very proud of you. Your success will be rewarded." The voice was beautiful and frightening all at the same time. I would recognise that voice anywhere. That voice wanted me dead. That voice almost killed my family years ago. The voice sent a shiver down my spine. I was in Italy. Crap.

" Why thank you Aro, but I would just like to add that the shape shifter may have seen me take Renesmee, he is very protective over her. I believe that she is his imprint." His voice was dead and cold. I can't believe I ever trusted him. When I escaped out of here, he was going to die. If I ever escaped, that is.

" Hmm, then I'm afraid we might have to take care of him. He can not find out we have her and the others." Wait there were others? Who? I could not let that evil vampire kill Jake. I needed to talk to him, and then I needed to kiss him, properly this time. So Aro is just going to have to wait. I knew I should have listened to my dreams, instead of my thoughts. My family were very wrong about Kadin. I wonder how he got passed my aunt Alice?

" Very well then. I shall go and deal with the others. The wont belong to their coven for much longer, I think they are considering us now." I think Aro nodded in agreement because the conversation stopped. Others? What coven? My thoughts were disturbed with the door creaking open.

" Ah, My dear Renesmee. How wonderful to see you again." Kadin was right. I am in my nightmare.

**Jacob POV**

I ran through the woods, speeding past all the trees. I don't even know where I was going. I stopped when I heard a piercing scream, a couple miles away.

" **JAKE!! HELP ME!!**" Oh no! Nessie! She was in danger. I turned around and speed in the direction of the scream, pushing myself _waaay_ past my limit. I was getting closer when I recognised Nessie's sent and someone else's. Why did I know this sent? Did that matter the now, Jake? _Um no!_ I was a mile and a bit away from Nessie when the scent disappeared. Oh god, no! I skidded to a stop, near the motorway. I looked at the ground. Nessie's footprints wee all over it. Her prints were smudged, like she was struggling. The scent hit me all of a sudden. I knew who took Nessie. Kadin. I should have never let Nessie go find him. This was my entire fault.

I arrived at the Cullen's house, shortly after searching the whole, goddamn woods and finding nothing! I didn't even bother knocking; I just threw myself through the door. I was dirty, from checking the mud all day and Esme nearly had a heart attack.

" Jesus Christ, Jake." Esme tutted at me, and Rose laughed. Alice and Jasper where nowhere in sight. Great, just when I needed them.

"Bite me, Rose." I growled at her and she actually flinched. Emmett strode in from the kitchen, smiling as usual. I can't believe there just sitting here. Ugh. That's when I snapped.

" I can't believe, you guys are just sitting on your fat Asses, when Nessie is out there in danger! Kadin stole her! For god sake, how could you trust him?!" Everyone turned around his or her faces in complete horror. Oh they didn't know. Emmett took off his earphones, completely oblivious of what I just said.

" What did he say?" Rose growled at him. She stood up and slapped Emmett on the head.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Blondie just glared at him.

" Oh bloody listen for a change! Bloody Kadin took Nessie! Kadin! How did he get past Alice? How did he manage to take her, Mutt?" She was screaming at me, and still slapping Emmett, who was now getting annoyed. Well then, she needs anger management.

" She wanted to go find him, to talk to him. I left her to do it alone, so she could cool off." The Cullen's all looked at me confused. Oh yeah, they don't know about the whole Leah incident.

" Why did she need to cool off?" Carlisle asked concerned. Oh Jeez. They might take it like Ness did.

" Well she walked in when Leah kissed me. Except Nessie didn't see Leah throw herself at me, she just saw us kissing and me pushing her off me." The anger flared up in me, remembering that. Emmett started laughing and everyone looked at him annoyed.

" She kissed you! Oh man, and Renesmee walked in on it? HAHAHA no wonder she needed to cool off, bad move dude." He really is a kid.

" Thanks for that Em" I said, annoyed now with him. Rosalie was getting more and more annoyed by the minute, Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle and Emmett was still laughing. I was just plain frustrated with them and missing Nessie. I looked at Rose, who nodded at me. At least someone was thinking like me.

" Okay, listen up everyone. We're going to go get Alice and Jasper…" Rose interrupted me.

" Then we're going to find Renesmee and kick Kadin's ass, right?" I smiled at her. We were becoming closer now, she was even finishing my sentences. She smiled back and I nodded at her.

"Exactly."

_Hey I hope you like it so far_

_I just want to add that there is some " flame rising" dude that's going around leaving a horrible Spam on some people's stories, so I'm warning you now, that it's a load of crap and you have to keep writing, whatever he/she says okay._

_Kaitlin xox_


	15. The Others

**The Others.**

**Renesmee POV**

You know what sucks? I was actually starting to get used to the smell here. That's quite bad eh? I was sitting in the corner of the room, as far away as I could from Aro. He was smiling at me, as if we were childhood friends. I sent death glares at him.

" So, my dear, how are the family?" Aro's voice was like a snowflake. Beautiful, but dead cold. I wanted to run up to him and smack him so hard, and run out of here, but that wasn't going to happen. I sighed.

" Well everything, was fine until your stupid, servant stole me!" I spat the words at him, with all my venom. He just kept smiling, at me and walked to towards me. Floating like a ghost.

" Well, my beauty, I need you and your family to join my coven. We only really need Alice and Jasper, as they are the only ones with powers, but we would prefer everyone." He was floating closer to me. I laughed at him.

" Good luck with that! My mother and Father, aren't with us, anymore. We don't know where they went." My voice went all quiet at the end, and I turned away from Aro, my eyes swelling up. Aro chuckled nervously.

" Yes, my dear, but I indeed know were your parents are." I shot my head around to look at him. _He's lying Renesmee! Don't believe him, you know it's not true._ But Aro's face was showing no sign of lying.

" Where are they then?" Aro smiled at me and I felt a shiver down my spine. _Please, please tell me he's lying. _

" Did you not wonder why I only said Alice and Jasper and not Bella and Edward?" He chuckled at me and went on. " You see my brothers and I, have had Bella and Edward here for a while. A whole year I think… Yes a year. We would have grabbed you at the same time, but you were not with them on their holiday. So we settled with them, and hoped to grab the rest of you later on, and now we are succeeding." His eyes glittered with pure evil.

" YOU LIAR!" I screamed at him, anger burning up inside of me. I wanted him dead. He stole my parents away from me for a whole long, depressing year. He stole me away from the rest of my family. He stole me away from Jacob. However Aro's face stayed calm.

" Will I prove it to you then, Renesmee? Right." He turned away and shouted for Jane. She bounced in like a little, evil ballerina. She smiled smugly at me, and turned to her Aro. I pretended to gag at her.

" Yes, Aro? You called for me?" Her voice was like sweet cinnamon and candyfloss. She was just acting too sweet, for my liking.

" Yes, my dear. I would like you to bring out Isabella and Edward Cullen, from chamber room seven hundred and twenty three. Bring them here. This will be there new room. That will be all." Jane stood gob smacked at Aro, for a few moments. Aro sighed heavily at her.

" Is there something wrong Jane?" Aro was obviously getting annoyed, as he spoke through his teeth at her. She flinched, and turned towards the door.

" N-no A-Aro of course not! I will go get them immediately." I scoffed at her.

" Yes, Jane go run after your master!" I shouted after her. Aro just stared at me and sighed heavily again.

" Do you believe me now?" I thought for a few moments. Was he just playing a very mean prank on me? Did he really have my mum and dad? I highly doubted that. My insides were shaking with fear. What if Jane brought out dead bodies? Would he kill me too? No. He needs my family and me. So I played it cool as if it wasn't bothering me.

" Well we'll see soon enough wont we?" Aro laughed at me and nodded. Just then the door creaked open and Jane's head popped around it. She looked nervous and furious.

" Aro, sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" Her voice was squeaky and high. She was obviously petrified of Aro when he was angry.

" Yes, Jane. I made that perfectly clear earlier. Now bring them in!" Jane flinched again and dragged two people in behind her. I stared at them in shock and tears started streaming down my face. They stared back at me and happiness filled their faces.

" R-R-Renesmee?" Relief flooded me as I recognised that voice. That was the voice of my mother, and my father was next to her.

**Jacob POV**

Finally, what Rose said actually hit Emmett. He stared at Rose blankly as if she was speaking double Dutch.

" You what? No, no Nessie's fine. I just saw her an hour ago! Kadin wouldn't hurt her… would he?" Emmett was rambling. Rose sighed and sat next to her worried husband.

" Em, Kadin took Renesmee when she went to sort things out with him, he was- is- obviously working for Aro. Who else would want her?" Emmett shook his head hopelessly. Rose comforted him, rubbing his back. I punched the wall, furiously. This was all my fault. If I hadn't let her go talk to him alone, she would still be here. If I had just told her how I felt, properly, she might have felt the same way, before Kadin showed up. I just had a sudden thought. What did they say Kadin's power was?

" Guys, what did you say Kadin's power was?" My hand was already starting to heal, and I could barely feel the sting anymore. Carlisle and Esme, looked up at me, there worried faces confused.

" He could go into peoples dreams, but what does that…" I cut Carlisle off by raising my hand up to him. Annoyed he sat back down again, comforting Esme, who – other than me- was taking this really bad.

" He can go into peoples dreams. Did any of you wonder why Nessie had been waking up screaming lately? Ever since Kadin arrived." They sat stunned, staring at me. Rose screamed into her hands and shot up at vamp speed towards me.

" Are you telling me, that Kadin was actually haunting Nessie's dreams?" She looked furious at me, and so I just nodded not wanting to make her worse. Bloody hell she was scary, when she was angry. She looked more furious at herself and the rest of them, other than me for a change.

" Oh my god! I should have listened to her when she told me she had a funny feeling about him! Instead I made Jasper send waves of lust at her, so she would like Kadin!" Esme barked furiously at her standing up, pointing at her.

" You made Nessie believe she liked Kadin? Rosalie how could you be so irresponsible? You knew that she would end up with Jake! I can't believe you would do that to her." She shook her head at her, and sat down next to Carlisle, who by the looks of it couldn't even look at Rose hung her head and sat down next to the floor away from everyone else. They all sat quiet. Were they doing this to annoy me? Just sitting here?

" Right, okay I don't care who said what! ALL I CARE IS ABOUT GETTING NESSIE BACK! Why are you still just sitting here? You don't know what they could have done to her by now. Move! I'll phone Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, you order tickets; Rosalie and Emmett, you guys pack everyone's bags. We're going to Italy."

Hey I hope you like it so far. Sorry I haven't updated in a while been banned

Keep reviewing. Thanks. All my love Kaitlin xox


	16. Don't hurt her

**Don't hurt her.**

**Jacob POV**

My mind was screaming at me._ This is all your fault! If you hadn't let her go talk to him, she'd still be here! Nobody would be worrying right now; they wouldn't be prancing around like idiots. You should feel ashamed of yourself; she could be dead right now!_ I tried to shake those thoughts out my head, but the kept coming back to haunt me. I sat on the couch, my head in my hands, shaking mental images out of my head, of what they might be doing to her. She could be seriously hurt and it would be all my fault.

Rosalie was running about everywhere, throwing random clothes into suitcases, and hitting Emmett now and then for not walking fast enough. Esme was on the phone to Alice, explaining everything to her and Jasper. Carlisle was on the computer, typing quickly, ordering tickets. Everyone seemed to be doing something, panicking about Nessie, wanting to get to Italy soon. I was sitting there in a daze. This isn't happening. Why Nessie? She was my life, and I didn't take care of her well enough. I know she would have told me off for saying something like that to her, _" I'm not a baby, Jake. I can take care of myself."_ Her sweet honey voice was ringing inside my ears.

The front door flew open, to see a dry sobbing Alice and a worried Jasper. Alice ran towards me, and practically attacked me with hugs. She held on to me tight mumbling words, like Nessie and I'm going to kill him, now and then. I squeezed her back, and patted her spiky hair. She let go of me after a few weird minutes, and hugged everyone else, saying soothing things to Esme. Jasper just stood at the front door, looking anxious and furious, send me glares. I sighed and went to sit on the couch again.

" Right everyone, we are going to leave tonight at 11pm, to head for the airport, we should arrive in Italy around 4 the next morning." Carlisle shouted to us from up the stairs. Everyone nodded, not looking at each other in the eye. Just then Rose snapped.

" How did he get past you Alice?! We were relying on you! I thought you told us he was good?" She stepped towards Alice and pushed her against the wall. Emmett and Jasper shot up, sensing a fight starting between them. Emmett grabbed Rose from behind, mumbling things to her. Jasper was to slow to grab Alice, and she practically flew towards Rose.

" Don't you dare start to blame me Rosalie! I wasn't the one who made Jasper send waves of lust over Nessie! I don't know how he got past me. He must be very clever." She finished by pushing Rose back and sat by the window. Rose stood there being restrained my Emmett. By the looks of things I think she wanted to kill Alice. Well that's just what we need.

**Renesmee POV**

I couldn't believe I was sitting in a damp, smelly dungeon talking to my mum and dad. I kept closing my eyes now and then, and opening them to make sure they were real. They were. There they were sitting there talking to me, catching up, as if nothing had happened.

Fine by me

My mum still looked as gorgeous as ever. Her long beautiful hair, hanging now just below her shoulders. Her honey eyes matching my dads. She was wearing, what looked like an old fitted wedding dress, with amethyst gemstones by the bust. My dad on the other hand looked normal. He was wearing a deep blue V-neck top and baggy jeans. His hair was all scruffy as usual, but he looked more worried than my mum, with deep blue-black circle under his eyes. It must just be a dad thing, I told myself.

The wedding dress thing was annoying me. My mum was acting oblivious to the fact that I was staring at it. She just kept blabbering away, talking about the family, and wondering how Jacob was. My dad was unpleasantly quiet. He just sat there, nodding now and then, in agreement with my mother. What was up with him? Shouldn't he be happy he was with me? He shouldn't be acting like I didn't exist. Haunting ideas were running through my head. Maybe Aro's told my dad he's not allowed to leave, and my mother can. Well that just wasn't going to happen. Maybe he wanted to marry my mother and that's what the whole dress thing is about. No that couldn't happen, so I just pushed that thought out my head.

Suddenly my mother blurted out, " Aro's making me marry him."

Or maybe not.

I stopped frozen, staring at her as if she had just grown an extra head. My father had his head in his hands, not looking at either of us. If my mother could of cried, I'm sure she would have at this point. I shook my head. This isn't happening. No, no, no, no! He was tearing my family apart.

" When?" was all I managed to spit out before I burst into tears. My dad ran to my side and rubbed my shoulders, whispering things in my ear, like its okay, everything will be fine. Yeah right, in my dreams maybe and even then, they weren't fine. My mum stared off into space as I waited. I had a feeling my dad already knew as he slammed his fist into the floor muttering things about Aro. My mother turned to look at me, her eyes not giving away one single emotion.

" This evening." The words cut right through me. I stared at her open mouthed as I waited for the words to come out. They just didn't. I shook my head getting my thoughts back on track, as if my mother had just told me a funny joke. I wasn't going to let her know this was bothering me, even if I had just burst out crying five minutes ago.

" No, mum that won't happen, because the family's on the way. I know it! I've been gone too long. They will know that something fishy is going on, believe…." I was interrupted by my father laughing. I turned around, to stare at him annoyed. Okay, he may be my dad, but he didn't have to interrupt me. He stood up still shaking with laughter.

" Do you not think we haven't thought about that? We've thought about basically everything there is to think about." He looked at me as if I was stupid. I looked away from him, annoyed. My dad really was taking this hard. He was even saying my ideas were stupid. He's never said anything bad about my thoughts or ideas before. Ever. He stared at me, unable to think of something to say and sat down, away from my mum and me.

" It was just a suggestion. Stupid really, sorry I…." Mum put her hand up to stop me and smiled.

" It wasn't stupid, sweetheart. Your fathers just upset he hasn't come up with anything good so far. Don't worry, everything will end up OK." She kissed my forehead and stared at my dad. _Don't worry, everything will be OK. _Yeah right, sure. Just keep telling yourself that mum.

" Well it doesn't matter if it's going to be okay for not, because the family's on the way!" I had to believe that. My mother nodded, even though she didn't look hopeful. My dad just kept looking at my mum, with no hope left in them. My mum cleared her throat, and I turned to look at her.

" Um…. Nessie…. There's something else we have to tell you." She stammered over her words, nervously. Oh no. That wasn't good. My mum never stammers over words unless she's embarrassed, which I guessed she wasn't, or if she didn't want to say.

Did I even want to know what she needed to tell me? " What is it?" Yeah the answer was yes. I did need to know.

" I'm not the only one to be married today. Your to be married to Kadin at midnight."

****

_Thanks for reviewing. You guys are officiously awesome._

Kaitlin xox 


	17. I will never leave you

**I will never leave you**

**Jacob POV**

Rose and Alice still weren't talking. They were sitting away from each other, as far away as possible. Emmett and Jasper were having quiet conversations, still straining the two girls. Just then Carlisle came running in, with Esme right at his heels.

" Right, everyone! We need to get going now. Come on!" Emmett looked at Carlisle, dumb folded for a minute then burst out laughing.

" Never, EVER, have I seen Carlisle like this!" Emmett bellowed with laughter, annoying everyone. Rose hit Emmett hard on the head making and Oof sound. Alice practically ran out the door, with Jasper close behind. Other than Esme and I, Alice was the most upset. After all, Kadin did get past her, without her knowing it. It wasn't Alice's fault. Rosalie was way out of line, back there. I ran out of the living room, to catch up with the rest of them. They were all getting in to Emmett's monster jeep, frantically trying to fit everyone in. The car wasn't going to fit everyone in. I decided I wanted to talk to Seth first before I left.

Alice was in a deep argument with Jasper, something about Rose, that she wasn't going to be sitting anywhere her, when I approached them. Jasper turned to face me, relief flooded his face, and I guess he was glad I wasn't Blondie.

" Oh, Jacob, thank god! Can you please try to tell Alice that Rosalie will not be sitting anywhere near he, as you will be, right?" He asked pleadingly. I shook my head, and turned to glare at Alice.

" Alice, I couldn't care less if you don't want Rosalie to sit anywhere near you. This isn't about you. This is about Renesmee and we need to find her! So I really wouldn't care if you were on the roof. Stop being so fecking selfish, and get in the bloody car!" Alice and Jasper stood there staring at me, open-mouthed. Alice nodded and sprinted, towards the car, taking a seat next to Rose. Jasper slapped my back in amazement.

" Thanks mate! You got through to her quicker than I would have. So where are you going to be sitting then?" He still looked at me in amazement. Obviously no one had left Alice speechless before.

" I'm going for a run. I want to speak to Seth. I'll see you guys at the airport, all right?" Jasper nodded and ran after Alice, towards the jeep. I waited until I heard the engine blast and they were away. Finally.

I pulled off my trousers and tied it to my ankle, again. I started shaking and I quickly transformed. Feeling better than I had in ages, I shot of into a powerful run. I had barely started to run when I was joined by a familiar voice. A voice that made me wish I transformed more often.

" _Do you know what? I'm going to kill my bloody sister!" Seth was catching up with me. That kid's getting faster. Well he's not really a kid anymore, he's 17 but that's not the point. _

" _Yeah. You and me both, kid." I heard Seth scoff and I bellowed a laugh. I sat on the wet ground, waiting for him to catch up. It didn't take long._

" _So… What happened after…you know Leah kissed you?" I felt really bad for not telling him straight away but Nessie was more important then. I flashed images through my head so Seth could see them. Finally I heard Seth sigh, and come sit next to me._

" _So Jake, why are you sitting next to me, talking, when Nessie is out there, maybe hurt?" I sighed, he really didn't understand._

" _Because, Seth, I'm worried. The Cullen's don't make plans, they just jump to it and jump into all the dangers on the way too. I don't want to lose any of them, even Blondie. When we save Nessie, she might not have her whole family to come home to, and I don't think I would be able to live with that. I wish they would of just let me go get her, and let me get hurt, not them. I'm not important. I'm just a dog." I could hear Seth's gasp at the end. He jumped up, and started to pace around, the mud getting stuck to his paws._

" _Just a dog! You know you just insulted both of us! We're not just dogs. We're protectors, just like the Cullen's. Jake do you know if you got hurt or even worse killed, you know Nessie would never live with herself. Dude, she loves you, that's why she came to find you, after you left. I think I should come with you, so if anything happens I'll be there to help." I grinned at him._

" _Thanks kid, I was going to say that, but you bet me to it!" He grinned a toothy grin, at me. I pushed myself up of the wet ground, and stood next to Seth. He thumped me hard on the back with his massive paw and started running in the direction of the Cullen's. _

_Now all I have to do is find away to distract the Cullen's. I won't let any of them get hurt._

**Renesmee POV.**

Okay. So first my mum drops a bomb on me by telling me she's getting married to Aro. I don't even see how that could work as she's already married. Then, oh yes the best part, I have to get married to freaking Kadin. Kadin! Ugh. This day is so in my top worst days ever. I was still waiting for my mum to come out with " Ha! Nessie got you there!" but, yeah you guessed right, she never.

My dad had finally blown up about an hour ago. Okay, I've seen some pretty scary things before, but that was just horrible to watch. He started shaking violently, and threw himself at the door, banging and screaming at it. After a while of that, he started to randomly shout things about Aro and all the things that he was going to do to him when he got out, which by the way were horrible. Mum had to calm him down, and started to hug him tightly, running her fingers through his hair, talking to him lovingly. He relaxed in her embrace, and hugged her back. They must have stood there like that for a while because a loud chime broke them apart. I turned around to see my mum, clinging onto my dad, like she was never going to see him again.

Suddenly Alec and Jane burst through the door with their little evil angelic faces, smiling smugly at my parents. My dad pulled mum off, who was dry sobbing at this point, and held onto her waist tightly with one arm and held her hand with the other. I stood up and faced Jane, who only reached my shoulder, and smiled back at her.

" Why are you not running around after your master, Janey?" I shot her twin brother a glare and turned back to her smiling innocently. Jane narrowed her eyes at me, and shoved past me, walking towards my parents. Alec just stood at the door, watching me intently. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back towards Jane and my parents. Jane turned to me, her smile wiped completely off her face.

" Don't push me Renesmee. I could seriously hurt you, but unfortunately for me, I haven't come for you. I've come for Isabella." My father growled at her, and my mother pushed him back away from Jane. I started at her confused. Why did she want my mother? It wasn't evening yet; we still had a couple of hours. Jane obviously caught my confused stare and turned and beamed at me, I put on a false grin, ignoring my nervous butterflies in my stomach.

" Oh don't tell me your _mummy_, didn't tell you? Well let _me_ inform _you_. Your mother will soon be a member of this coven and will have no memory of you or your father after the wedding. You will be joining us in a couple of hours as will your father, Alice and Jasper and the rest will be dispatched." My grin was completely removed and soon replaced with a venomous glare.

" Let me tell you this once _Janey, _my mother nor I will be joining your stinking coven! We also will not marry any members of your coven. This is what I think of your coven!" I spat at her feet and she looked up at me with anger in her eyes. She lifted her arm and pointed towards my dad. I froze. My dad glared at her before he screamed and started to roll around the floor in pain. My mum bent down, and started screaming at Jane.

" STOP! STOP IT!" my mother cried. Jane however was focused on me. All my courage was washed out of me and I flinched when she raised her other arm, focusing it on me.

" I told you I only came for Isabella. Now Renesmee _I_ will make _one _thing clear. If you ever talk to me like that again, I will rip you apart. Are we understood?" She smiled evilly at me and I grimaced. I nodded pathetically, and my dad stopped squirming on the floor, and stood up and protectively wrapped himself around my mum. Jane walked towards my mum, who was looking at my dad, as if Jane wasn't even there.

" Lets go Isabella, you don't want to be late for your wedding, now do you?" My mum glared at the evil minion, a lot of anger in her amber eyes.

" I am already married, Jane as I told you before, and I will not be marrying Aro today or anytime soon." Jane just simply smiled at her and raised her arm again focusing it on me this time. I froze with fear.

" Now, Isabella. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose?" I was breathing heavily at this point, and my blood was pulsing around my body every fast. I looked at Jane, who I hate to admit, did have the upper hand in this situation. My mum looked back and forth between my dad and I, and started to pry my dad's hands away from her.

" Bella what are you doing?" My dad's voice was shaking and he started to cling onto her even more. She kept her eyes locked with my dad's while he held onto her with dear life.

" I have to do this Edward. I can't let anything happen to you or Nessie. I'm so sorry. I love you so much" By this point my dad was only just clinging onto her, he was shaking his head at her, trying – but- failing to pull her closer to him.

" No, no. Bella don't leave me!" All my dad's hope was fading away as he clung onto my mother tightly. My mum smiled and held his hand tightly.

" I will never leave you." At this she flung onto him, and started to kiss him. By this time I had tears running down my face, I couldn't look at them. There love was being ripped apart.

Jane pulled my mother away from my dad, and she looked at me, with hope still left in her eyes. The last thing I heard my mum say before she was taken away was " I love you".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Hey guys hoped you liked it, sorry I hadn't updated in a while_

_Please review and will update soon_

_Kaitlin xox_


	18. Marry Me?

**Marry me?**

**Bella POV**

I have never seen Edward so helpless before. It broke my heart. He wouldn't let go of me; I had to practically pry him off me. And so here I am sitting in an other dingy cellar waiting for Jane to come get me. I've never felt so helpless. There is only one teeny good point about all this, I got to see my beautiful daughter before my memory will be completely removed.

I was half asleep dreaming about my gorgeous husband and my beautiful daughter, when I was pulled out of it by a loud bang next to my head; I shot up from the floor to find Felix next to the door. I laughed.

" You know if I were alive I would have had a heart attack. Have you ever heard of knocking a door?" I smirked at him. He smiled back and walked closer to me, as I backed away ever so slightly. Soon I was backed up against the cold wall, as Felix grew nearer. I held my breath, as a habit, and dropped my gaze to the floor instead of anywhere near him. I felt sick.

" You know you could have done better than Edward Cullen." I glared at him, and pushed him away from me. He stumbled a bit as I pushed him towards the door, with all my strength.

" Oh what like you?" I spat at him. He looked taken back by my sudden fierceness. I punched the wall and screamed at myself. _If you hadn't suggested going on honeymoon again, you would still be with your family and Edward._

Felix laughed again, as he regained his balance. I kept my body against the wall, so I didn't have to see his smug, arrogant face. My knuckles were being to whiten as my hands were curled into tight fists to stop me lashing out at him. I heard his footsteps beginning to die away, and I took a chance to turn around and saw him at the foot of the door.

" You know if had married me in the first place, you wouldn't have to marry Aro, or have your memory removed, in like an hour. You picked a really bad path and know your going to have to pay for it." He sneered at me. The temptation to punch him was beginning to rise as he walked out the door. I slumped down against the wall, angry dry tears needing to be released. Before the door shut, Felix sang through.

" See you in an hour Mrs. Aro." I swallowed down the bile that rose in my throat. As the door slammed shut, I was left in total darkness. I shuddered. Not only had I been forced to re-marry, but also my beautiful daughter. She will never get to marry her true soul mate, in my best friend Jacob Black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Seth POV**

I mentally slapped myself. No, it wont be mental as soon as Jacob finds out. He gave me clear instructions to stop the Cullen car and send them to the wrong airport. And what do I do? Yeah, I send them in the _right_ direction. Yep. Right now I'm running after Emmett's jeep, oh and by the way, it's bloody fast. I have know idea where Jake is but I'm taking that as a good sign right now, a couple more minutes alive.

I catch up with the car quicker than I thought I would, and start to paw at the back door. I'm guessing it worked as the monster jeep slows down and soon stops. I take to chance to run behind a near tree and quickly transform. I walk out casually, trying to act innocent, but it isn't working out to well as the step out the car, all looking annoyed, well apart from Emmett that is.

Rosalie steps forward looking slightly annoyed. " Seth why'd you stop us?"

" Yeah… I-I sent you in the w-wrong direction…sorry." Jasper eyes me curiously as is Alice. I gulp loudly. I hate the fact that they two have gifts.

" What are you up to Seth?" Alice asks gently. I thank God everyday that she can't see werewolves. I try to act calmly and shrug.

" Nothing. I already told you. I sent you in the wrong direction. You're meant to go north, not east. Ha, sorry, my bad!" Damn, they don't look convinced. Emmett rolls his eyes and me, and heads back towards the car, cursing under his breath. Rosalie sighs, flips her hair dramatically, and follows Emmett back to the car. Soon Alice, Jasper and me are left. I try and look anywhere but them which is quite hard, as I can feel their eyes on me. Jasper is the first to break the silence.

" Why do you feel so guilty Seth? What are you planning?" I try and stare at a small bush, and not turn around to look at them. I thought the plan was working until Alice, shook me violently and turned me to face them, her cold hands upon my bare shoulders. I stare into her honey eyes for a while before dropping my gaze to the ground.

" I'm not planning anything. Really. I honestly sent you in the wrong direction. Please just get in the car and go to the airport, your wasting time." I have to admit I sounded pretty convincing. Alice stared at me for a while then pulled Jasper by the hand and headed towards the jeep. I was about to phase when I remembered.

" OI! REMEMBER ITS PLATFORM 3!" Someone gave me a thumbs up and then car headed in the other direction. I gave a sigh of relief. I really hope this plan works. Jake would feel so guilty if any of them got hurt. I can only imagine how Jake is feeling right now. Bad time to think this, I know, but I envy him. He has his soul mate, and he's gonna get her back. I know it. But I mean what if I don't find mine? What if she's already found someone? I shook the thoughts out my brain, and ran to phase.

"_Yo, Seth what took so long? Are they heading towards the other airport?" _

" _Yeah mate, they're on they're way to the other airport."_ I couldn't keep my bitterness out my voice. I hated Jake, Quill, Jared and Sam for having an imprint. It just wasn't fair.

" _Seth, mate, you'll find her eventually." _I growled at him. He didn't understand, he never will.

" _Fuck off, Jake. Come on, let's just go and get Nessie."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

**Oooh. Poor Seth. Do you think he should find an imprint? Tell me if he should!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing ******

**Kaitlin xox**


	19. A true soul mate

**A true soul mate**

**Renesmee POV**

Yep, so it's what, one or two in the morning, maybe? Right. So my mum was taken away by " Oh-little-Janey" about an hour ago, is properly already married to Aro, so most likely can't remember my dad or I. Perfect eh? Alec, who, by the way made a freaking pass at me, took my dad away about twenty minutes ago, to marry some wannabe vampire. So, here I am, alone, in a dingy cellar. I didn't think things could get much worse. But of course it's me, so it got _a lot_ worse. I was sitting quite miserably in the complete dark, thinking how Jake is going to be _so_ dead, when he arrives, for being so god damn late, when boom! My day just got worse. Kadin walks in.

" Good morning, Renesmee" He chimed, with his fake husky voice. I would have got up and punched the living daylights out of him, but I was quite comfy on the hard floor, and couldn't be bothered moving.

" Morning? Gee, I thought it was evening? Thanks for letting me know!" I mumbled sarcastically at him. We sat in an awkward silence for a while before he broke it.

" You know, I really do like you Nessie." He said it so quietly; I was surprised I could hear him, even with my vampire senses. I looked up at him to see if he was laughing, or even showing a light cocky smile. Nothing, he was looking deadly serious. I tried to keep down the bile that was rising in my throat, and to keep from shouting at him, because he called me Nessie. Only my family and friends called me that, and he was neither.

" **Don't**call me Nessie. Kadin, I really couldn't care less if you liked me, or even worse, _still_ do. You took my parents away from me for a year, a whole horrible, dreadful year. Do you know what that feels like? To think that your parents had run out on you and your family? No, you don't! You took me away from my soul mate, and then, made me believe that you were instead. Then, when I finally realise what your up to, you take me away from him, and my family. Oh yeah, I'm not finished yet am I? NOW YOUR MAKING ME MARRY YOU, WHEN I SHOULD BE KICKING YOUR ASS!" I was waving my arms dramatically, throughout that whole speech, and now my arms were sore.

" Fine, I'll admit that I did take you away from Jacob Black, or your soul mate, as you call it. Yes, I knew that your parents were being held captive here, in Italy. Yes, I actually _do_ know what it's like to not have your parents around and think they've abandoned you. And to be honest it's Aro's idea that you and I marry, so there's nothing really I can do about that, or want to do about it." I wanted to kill him. I've never wanted to hurt someone so much, so bad. What the hell was his problem? Why couldn't he tell Aro and his "crew" to shove it? Or did he really want to marry me so badly?

" Why did you agree to all of this Kadin? You know there are good vampires in the world- _heck; you've lived with them! –_ But, still you choose to go with the effing baddies, and tare peoples lives apart." Kadin winced slightly, and I mentally congratulated myself, for getting some sense into that thick head of his. He looked at me and opened his mouth, but thought better of it and closed it again. I smirked him.

" Oh, what's the matter Kadin? Vampire got your tongue?" I said in a singsong voice. He didn't say anything, actually he just stared at me, which creeped me out.

" W-What?"

" Your so beautiful. And you don't even realise, that you're making the worst decision of your life, thinking that Jacob Black is your soul mate. I'm your true soul mate." And with that he pranced out the room and shut me in total darkness once more.

**Jacob POV**

We, being Seth and I, got on the plane to Italy about 5 hours ago. Hopefully the Cullen's are on their way to Spain right now, if they haven't figured out that we tricked them. Nessie's long curly auburn hair and beautiful brown eyes filled my head, and I smiled thinking that I will see her in about 2 hours time. I **will **see her.

Some pretty airhostess keeps giving Seth the eye, but he doesn't even notice. He's too busy watching the thunderclouds rolling in. Man, I feel sorry for that kid. I keep wishing Seth would find an imprint already. He's an amazing kid, and deserves to be happy with that beautiful girl of his, but so far, zero.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I've just walked of the plane, Seth coming in close behind me. He ended up getting that girls number. Way to go Seth! She may not be his imprint, but he definitely bagged himself a stunner.

" Don't know what the hell she saw in you, dude" I chuckled punching his shoulder lightly. He dramatically screamed, causing a few people to turn and stare at him, giving him funny looks.

" Oh, oh! That hurt Jake. That hurt right here!" He pointed to his heart, and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him forward.

" Come on, Romeo. We've got to go and save _my _Juliet." I nudged him forward and pushed him into the taxi, in front of us.

" Where to?" Asked the polite cab driver.

" Um… do you know where the bell tower is?" Not a good instruction, I know. My heart was thumping. The pain was murder. I need to see Renesmee now!

" Yeah. Yeah, I know what your on about. Tourists eh, boys?" Not waiting for answer, he started the engine. Seth and I shared a look and smirked. Hold on Nessie I'm coming.

5 minutes past. Then 8, 10, 15, 17. I was getting agitated. How long did it take to get the bell tower?, Half an hour. Precisely. Half an hour! I was guessing maybe ten minutes, 15 minutes maximum. But oh no, half an hour. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet when I saw the view of the bell tower. We were at least ten minutes away from it yet, but my excitement was bursting out. I'll be with Nessie soon. Then why did I have a dreadful gut felling?

**Renesmee POV**

I was still staring at the door. My mind kept replaying what Kadin said. "_You don't even realise, that you're making the worst decision of your life"._ Sometimes it was so clear I could almost see him saying it again. Other times it was like an old videotape stuck on one line "-_you're making the worst decision of your life"_. I knew he was wrong obviously. I mean I love Jake. No it's more than love. I can't even describe it. He's everything to me. But I just can't shake off this bad gut feeling. Something's not right.

Bored out my brain, the door swings open with a heavy thud. I completely crap it. Kadin and Felix walk in. I try, with failure, not to shiver at the sight of Kadin. I still don't realise how I never noticed that he was up to something fishy. I was just mesmerised in his honey suckle eyes, and gorgeous facial features. I took a deep calming breath, and faced them. I was still in my tattered jeans and blue shirt, which was now stained with mud. My hair was most likely all over the place, and I knew for a fact, I was definitely not the most attractive half vampire right now. But Kadin's eyes still roamed all over my body in a hungry satisfaction.

Felix boomed towards me in his graceful stride, not looking me in the eyes once and held out a piece of folded cloth. I grabbed it with, to my surprise, much more force than I intended to, making sure I touched his hand long enough to know what they were up to. Obviously, Felix expected worse and the sides of his mouth, cornered.

I stared at Kadin grimly. I knew this was going to happen soon, but the shock of it hit me still so severely, so painfully, that I still had to grip my chest in shock. I was never going to see Jacob again. I was never going to have his soft warm lips on mine again, never to feel his amazing warmth around me again. My breathing hitched, as I unfolded the cloth. It was beautiful. The dress fell to the floor, beads and sequences, shimmering, like sunlight. The material was thin, easily ripped, with spaghetti straps. An empire style. This was my dream wedding dress. To bad, my dream dress was being used against me. All my anger and violence I had saved up for Kadin seemed pointless, as I was handed my dreaded fate. I slumped to the floor, falling to my knees, the dress still grasped tightly in my hand. My little bit of hope, was now quickly evaporating.

" Why?" was all I could think of. My voice was husky, with inflowing tears. I stared at them helplessly. How could people be so evil? So cold-blooded? I saw Felix and Kadin share a nervous glance, and I realised I was doomed.

" You're meant to be with me." Kadin growled. All his anger was starting to slowly creep out within him. I shook my head, weakly; knowing that I know longer had my hope with me. I was doomed to this fate, with my mother and father.

" I'm meant to be with…. Jacob." Saying his name, rather than hearing it, was much more harder for me. With a stab of pain, my heart began to shatter, as I realised how much pain Jacob was going to be in soon. I took a deep breath, and spoke my last words to him, in my head, knowing that he wouldn't hear, still gave me hope that he would. _You took half my heart the day I opened my eyes and saw you. I will always love you Jacob Black. Always. _ A trickle of water began to escape out of my eyes. I wished with all my heart that I had just ran to him, to be with him forever. Funny, how fate has a horrible way of stealing something that precious from us.

Kadin ignored me, and walked out the room, cursing under his breath. Felix, I guessed had left too. But, to my surprise, he was still there when I lifted my eyes to meet him. He looked sombre and smiled tightly.

" I'll come and collect you in an hour, Ms Cullen-" He hesitated at the door, and turned to me, with no expression on his beautiful face, "- I mean, Mrs Black." I gasped in shock, clutching my free hand to my heart. He nodded curtly once and walked out the door, banging it shut behind him. I fell to the floor in shock, still grasping the dress and my heart tightly. I closed my eyes, finally letting the tears flow. My little bit of hope, now with my one true love, along with half my heart.

_Hey, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I had exams and shit to worry about. Promise it wont ever happen again_

_Hope you'll review and I hope you'll like it ___

_Kaitlin xx_


End file.
